forceacademyfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Hayasan Geri
Hayasan Geri byla jedním z lidských Jediů době Mandaloriánské a Občanské války rytířů Jedi. 'Životopis' Prolog Narodila se na planetě jménem Aargau. Její matka Elena se živila jako prostitutka v jednom z těch lepších podniků s názvem Zářící hvězda. Otcem se stal bezejmenný mladík, který se v noci se svými přáteli opil a byl jimi zatažen právě do těchto končin. S největší pravděpodobností byla chtěné dítě, vždyť v opačném případě by těhotenství bylo velmi lehce zabráněno, případně uměle přerušeno. Hayasan se v tomto podniku neměla nijak špatně. Ostatní „tety“ (kolegyně Eleny) se k ní chovaly více než pozorně. Ne že by všechny byly bezdětné, nicméně Hay ostatní děti převyšovala svou roztomilostí, nad níž se rozplýval každý příslušník ženského rodu. Když byla Hayasan stará asi rok a půl, tak na svět přibyl její bratříček Murrough. Jestli-že Hayasan byla velmi roztomilá, tak Murrough v roztomilosti trhal pomyslné rekordy. Elena i ostatní „tety“ se začaly zabývat „Murroušíčkem“ a o Hay už nejevily tolik zájmu. Když měla dva roky, tak se na Aargau nacházel jistý mistr Jedi Cathal T´arjan, byl zde na jedné ze svých, takřka bezvýznamných, misí. Shodou okolností se ocitl právě v podniku Zářící hvězdy (jakožto pacifista se tam místo boje s pašeráky prostě schoval). I někdo méně nadaný by vycítil z Hay i Muroušíčka Sílu a když to test midichlorianů potvrdil, tak by se teoreticky nemělo nic řešit… ale Elena se svého syna odmítla vzdát. Neslyšela na lepší budoucnost, pomoc Republice, vážené postavení… Nic z toho ji neobměkčilo, proto s ní její syn zůstal a neodcestoval s T´arjanem na Coruscant. U Hayasan tomu však bylo jinak. U ní matka nakonec svolila. Leč v branži se pohybovala opravdu velmi dlouho a byla zvyklá, že za všechno se platí. Proto dala T´arjanovi na výběr. Buď s ní stráví celou noc, nebo vysolí opravdu velký počet kreditů. On bez nejmenšího váhání zvolil kredity. Od té doby se o Hayasan v Chrámu říká, že je bezesporu nejdražším dítětem, které tam za posledních cca sto let přišlo. Už při svém příchodu dokázala vzbudit pozornost hysterickým záchvatem, který předvedla, když jí omylem rozšlápli zelené chrastítko. Nedala se utišit ani mluvícím medvídkem, blikající replikou světelného meče natož dlouhovlasou zpívající panenkou. Řvala tak dlouho, dokud nebyl prohledán každý kouteček a nenašlo se chrastítko podobné barvy i tvaru. Kapitola první – youngling Ještě v necelých čtyřech letech byla zařazena do klanu Katarny, který tehdy vedla jistá Xi Ling, především pro svou nadměrnou živost a možná i trochu rychlejší psychický i fyzický vývoj, než tomu bylo u dětí jejího věku běžné.thumb|Hay s mistryní Ling Do svých šesti let se od svých vrstevníků chováním příliš nelišila. Tedy až na to, že byla více ukřičená, více se s ostatními rvala a vyvolávala rozmíšky. Co se studia týče, tak vždy patřila mezi ty lehce nadprůměrné. Jiné to bylo v momentě, kdy začala trénovat boj se světelným mečem. Zapadla do horšího průměru. Okolo sedmých narozenin začala mít dost otravný zvyk (tedy hlavně pro mistry, kteří ji měli na starost). Strašně ráda chodila na průzkumy Chrámu. A takový průzkum je celkem na nic, když vám za záda dýchá nějaký hlídač. Takže se napřed začala vykrádat jen v noci, ale později i během dne. Samozřejmě, že hlavně mistryně Ling se snažila být hodně na pozoru, ale neměla na starosti jen Hayasan, která se pomalu, ale jistě, stávala přebornicí ve zdrhačském umění. Dalším milníkem v jejím životě byly desáté narozeniny. Den před nimi totiž dokázala úplně poprvé utéct z prostoru Chrámu a asi čtyři hodiny bloumat po ulicích Coruscantu sama. Je samozřejmé, že po zjištění této skutečnosti byli povoláni do zbraně i mistři, kteří se za normálních okolností s younglingy nestýkají. A mezi ně patřil i T´arjan. A byl to právě on, kdo ji našel v jedné zapadlé putyce, jak s otevřenou pusou hledí na vystoupení polonahé tanečnice. Určitě ji nepochválil, nicméně když si vyslechl její zdůvodnění, proč musela tak narychlo a sama opustit Chrám, tak jej zaujalo do takové míry, že si ji po návratu vybral za padawanku. Její duchapřítomnost a originalita na něj dosti zapůsobila. Doufal, že z ní vychová excelentního diplomata. Není třeba zdůrazňovat, že jistá mistryně Xi Ling si velmi oddechla. Kapitola druhá – padawan Hayasan nikdy nebyla příliš poslušná. Ale nyní si v podstatě začala dělat, co sama chtěla. Měla k tomu daleko více příležitostí Není možné spočítat, kolikrát naleštila chodbu před sálem, ve kterém zasedává Rada a díky níž se tak důstojní mistři dostávali do nedůstojných pozic, ve kterých leželi rozpláclí jak žáby na zemi. Jestli-že měl v této době nějaký wookiejský člen Řádu blechy, byla to rozhodně její práce. Když se se svým mistrem ocitla na misi, tak její největší zábavou v této době bylo dávat T´arjanovi pod zadek prdící balónek, sypat mu do postele svědící prášek, nechávat uprostřed jednání vybuchovat nejrůznější dělobuchy, pouštět před nic netušícího vyslance napodobeniny jedovatých tvorů… thumb|left|Čerstvý padawanJe jasné, že žádný jiný mistr by jí ani desetinu toho netoleroval. Nicméně T´arjanovi se, ne bez jisté dávky škodolibosti, říkávalo „Dobráček“ a ani tato přezdívka plně nevystihovala jeho mírumilovnou povahu. Zabít třeba jen mouchu mu dělalo velké problémy, každému by nejraději dal všechno, co by chtěl a občas se s nějakým chudákem podělil i o vlastní plášť. Svou padawanku, i přes neustále se vršící stížnosti, nijak netrestal a doufal, že ona sama jednoho dne dostane rozum. T´arjan nebyl díky své povaze vysílán na nějaké ty mise příliš často. A tím, že měl na krku Hay, se toto číslo smrsklo na minimum. Zatímco doteď bylo Hayasanino chování minimálně otravné, tak ve dvanácti letech se stalo přímo nesnesitelné. Nebylo dne, aby něco někomu neprovedla. Do jejích čtrnácti let Rada uvažovala asi pětkrát, že bude přidělena k zemědělskému sboru. Ale na naléhání mistra T´arjana ustoupili. Krátce po oslavě čtrnáctého věku svého života byla po opravdu po dlouhé době společně se svým mistrem vyslána na jednoduchou misi, na které se údajně nedalo nic zkazit. Nicméně Hayasan jako obvykle strkala svůj čumák do věcí, po kterých jí nic nebylo. Odhalila tak drogový kartel ovládaný těmi nejvyššímu politiky. Nicméně mistr T´arjan uvěřil lžím několika vládních představitelů a to se mu stalo osudným. Byl pozván na jistý večírek, který měl oslavit zatčení těch „hlavních“ padouchů. Jeho padawanovi tam však přístup zamítli. Což bylo pro Hayasan štěstí, neboť jí to zachránilo život. Jejího mistra otrávili prakticky nezjistitelným jedem, bez chuti a zápachu, který účinkuje nejdříve za sedm dní po požití. A v momentě, kdy se začnou objevovat symptomy, je již pozdě na jakoukoliv léčbu. Dva dny po jejich návratu do Chrámu T´arjan umírá ve velkých bolestech. Hayasan je s ním až do konce. Od nikoho se nenechala vyhodit, a když pokousala jednoho rytíře, který ji chtěl odvést, tak ji nechali být. Kapitola třetí – sirotek Po smrti mistra T´arjana to již nebyla ta „stará“ Hayasan. Ačkoliv to tak na první pohled nevypadalo, měla ho opravdu velmi ráda. V podstatě přetrhala pouta i s těmi několika málo kamarády, které mezi padawany měla, zvážněla a i trochu dospěla. První měsíc po pohřbu neprovedla vůbec nic. V podstatě byla neustále zavřená u sebe v pokoji. Poté se interval jejích „srandiček“ podstatně ztenčil. Asi tak na jednu za týden a Rada neměla již důvod pro její vyloučení. To ovšem neznamená, že nebyla považována za neposlušnou a velmi nezodpovědnou. Do svých patnácti let se opravdu snažila. Pravidelně trénovala, meditovala, chodila na vyučovací hodiny, na výcvikových misích se chovala sice ne slušně, ale na druhou stranu nebyla to až zas tak velká tragédie, jaká by mohla být. I přes to si ji však žádný rytíř ani mistr nevybral. Rada v té době byla uprostřed Mandalorianských válek, takže řešení tohoto problému neustále odkládali. V patnácti letech rezignovala. Přestala pravidelně trénovat, na vyučování kašlala, našla si dokonce i sexuální vztah s padawanem Kachonem Gazlim a její „vtípky“ už nebyly ani k pláči. Její chování v rámci výcvikových misí se stávalo opět nesnesitelným. V podstatě vzdala snahu, že si jí vůbec někdo všimne. Žila si tak, jak chtěla a možná by ji už ani nevadilo, kdyby byla přemístěna do zemědělského sboru. Kapitola čtvrtá – nová šance thumb|Spokojená HayZlom v jejím životě nastal v momentě, kdy byla poslána na vybombardovaný Quellor, pod velení jistého Arije Siliina, a ačkoliv tam bylo její pomoci třeba jako soli, tak její první setkání s mistrem Siliinem nedopadlo právě nejlíp. Byla arogantní, drzá a zralá na pár facek. Nelze se tomuto mistrovi tedy divit, když jí udělil svou první lekci, která možná byla trochu tvrdá, ale opravdu účinná. Celé toto dobrodružství nakonec dopadlo nečekaně, neboť právě Arij Siliin se stal jejím novým mistrem. Z Hayasan se tímto skutkem stal rázem jiný padawan. I když Siliinovi ze začátku nechtěla věřit a dokonce mu to i řekla, tak tuto svou nedůvěru velmi rychle překonala a upnula se na něj. Zašla dokonce tak daleko, jako ve svém životě nikdy před tím. Začala se při výcviku snažit, dělala, co mohla, aby jej nezklamala a v přítomnosti svého mistra se chovala jako velmi slušný a vychovaný padawan. Na druhou stranu, pár jejich zlozvyků zůstalo a projevují se hlavně v momentě, kdy ji Siliin nemůže kontrolovat. A život jde dál... 'Osobnost a vlastnosti' Hayasan vždy byla velmi živá, což v kombinaci s velmi dobrou pamětí a jistou neúctou k nařízením, byl zdroj jejích největších problémů. Už jako dítě potřebovala zhruba poloviční čas k tomu, aby se naučila danou látku, takže měla spoustu volného času, který potřebovala nějak zaplnit. Začalo to úsměvnými žertíky, které se postupem doby stávaly drsnějšími, překračovaly takovou tu čáru dětské hry a občas dokonce i ubližovaly ostatním. Bývala vždy velmi drzá, později také ironická až sarkastická. Před příchodem svého druhého mistra také dříve mluvila, než myslela.Uklidnila se až v momentě, kdy ji za svou žačku přijal mistr Siliin. Stala se rozvážnější, ovladatelnější a poslušnější. Vypěstovala si také cit pro zodpovědnost. Měla dobré herecké nadání, které uměla uplatnit.Bez větších problémů dokázala mlžit, jednu pravdu říct mnoha nejrůznějšími způsoby a díky tomu se dostat z nejednoho problému. Byla duchapřítomná, se smyslem pro detail, takže jednoduchým pozorováním a nasloucháním získala mnoho informací. Také ji jen tak něco nevykolejilo. Nad mnohé poznámky se dokázala relativně nadno povznést. Nicméně i toto byla spíše zásluha Siliina, než jí samé. I díky němu nakonec získala důvěru v Sílu a v sebe samu. Na druhou stranu v ní byla doslova vkořeněná nedůvěra v Radu a ve většinu ostatních mistrů. A tyto pochybnosti ji nikdy neopustily. O jejich slovech vždy pochybovala a nikdy je nepřijala jako dobře míněné rady. Jako pilotka byla ryze průměrná, sama se však pasovala do role úplné nešiky, neboť pilotování nesnášela. Na potkání každému vyprávěla historky, které je měly odradit od jakéhokoliv pokusu posadit ji za něco složitějšího, než byla speedrová motorka. Za zmínku též stojí její velká záliba v nejnovějších módních trendech a trochu šíleném oblečení i vzhledu. 'Schopnosti' Kdyby nebyla Jedi, určitě by se uživila jako zlodějka. Bez větších problémů překonávala nejrůznější zámky, dokázala vyřadit kameru a i díky své menší výšce a hubené postavě se pohybovala dosti nenápadně a hlavně potichu. Co se týče boje se světelným mečem, tak v této disciplíně nikdy neexcelovala. Ve své nejlepší formě se dokázala zařadit jen do horšího průměru, proto raději spoléhala na Sílu a blaster, než na světelný meč. Oficiálně se věnovala Makashi a Shien, nicméně díky jisté neuspořádanosti ve výuce to byl takový menší mix všech existujících forem. Sama tento svůj dosti osobitý styl nazývala jako formu VIII. - Mišmaš (nicméně nebyla to úplně pravda, neboť Siliin též používal Makashi, takže II. forma hrála v jejím konečném stylu převažující roli). Se Sílou však na tom byla mnohem lépe, než většina jejích vrstevníků. Ovládala všechny běžné techniky s výjimkou léčitelství, v tomto oboru ji dokázal předstihnout i malý youngling. 'Světelné meče' thumb|left|Hayasanin první světelný mečPrvní světelný meč měl tmavě modrou čepel. Byl jednoduché konstrukce, nicméně svůj účel plnil velmi dobře. Byl stvořen přesně na míru druhé formě – Makashi, což se později ukázalo být pro Hayasan problémem, neboť ona měla k čistému Makashi stejně daleko, jako Sith k Jordimu Linxovi. Tento meč používala do svých osmnácti let. thumb|Hayasanin druhý světelný mečJiž v šestnácti letech, krátce po svém návratu do Chrámu z Quelloru, začala pracovat na novém, trochu univerzálnějším, ale hlavně hezčím a výkonějším, který by přesněji odpovídal jejímu stylu. Jeho výroba trvala celé dva roky hlavně z důvodu složitého zdobení a jejímu váhání ohledně barvy čepele, která nakonec byla žlutá, ačkoliv sháněla černou. Na jeho kontrukci se však nepodílela sama. Využívala nejen rady svého mistra Siliina, ale též ostatních Jediů, kteří byli na světelné meče považováni za odborníky. Vnější krása meče totiž nemohla v žádném případě zastínit jeho výkon. Některými posměváčky byl její druhý meč označován jako "perníkový". Důvod je jednoduchý. To zdobení perník vážně mohlo připomínat. Ale vzhledem k tomu, kolik jí to dalo práce (byla to neskutečná piplačka, protože to zdobení vyráběla ručně), tak podobné poznámky nejprve považovala za těžké urážky (neboť ten, kdo měl tu drzost a aroganci vysmívat se jejímu meči se de facto vysmíval hlavně jeho majitelce). V pozdějších letech se nad to již povznést dokázala. Jako jeden z mála Jediů u sebe Hayasan nosila oba své meče, nikdy je však naráz nepoužívala. Její první světelný meč se stal zbraní náhradní, zatímco ten druhý byl primární. 'Důležité osoby' Arij Siliin Hayasanin druhý mistr, její obrovský vzor. Úcta a její vděčnost vůči němu dosáhla v průběhu několika málo prvních týdnů doslova astronomických výšin. Byl jediným tvorem v Chrámu, kterému by nezalhala, před nímž se snažila dávat si velký pozor na svou nevymáchanou papulu a pro nějž byla ochotná udělat prakticky cokoliv. Měla k němu daleko bližší vztah, než bývá obvyklé. Svou náklonnost dávala najevo malými pozornostmi, kterými svého mistra neustále zahrnovala. Hayasan do nějž též promítala svou představu otce, svěřovala mu své nejhlubší tajemství a brala ho i jako svého přítele, který jí tolik scházel. Xi Ling Postarší mistryně, která Hayasan vychovávala do jejích desátých narozenin. V podstatě jí suplovala matku. Nicméně Hayasan s ní po dvanáctých narozeninách bez jakéhokoliv zjevného důvodu přerušila kontakt, neboť s ní velmi divoce začala mávat nastupující puberta a též se poprvé jednalo o jejím možném přeřazení k zemědělskému sboru. Cathal T´arjan První mistr, jehož dobrota a laskavost byla pověstná, a kterou Hayasan bez skrupulí zneužívala a dělala mu svým nevhodným chováním ze života peklo. Absolutně ho nerespektovala. Svou chybu si uvědomila až po jeho smrti a snažila se ji napravit svým chováním vůči Siliinovi. Kachon Gazli Hayasanin první a poslední partner, s nímž měla společný pouze sex a nic jiného. Po osudném setkání se Siliinem si to však uvědomila a ihned po návratu z Quelloru se šla s Kachonem rozejít. Ten však byl rychlejší, a proto se rozešel on s ní, což mu Hayasan nemohla asi půl roku odpustit. Poté se stali kamarády, nikoliv však přáteli, neboť Hayasan, vzhledem k jejich společné minulosti, nepřipadalo nic bližšího vhodné a záměrně si udržovala odstup. Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Ženy Kategorie:Nekompletní Stránky Kategorie:Starý Řád Jedi Kategorie:Padawani